


The Silent Night

by linoresearch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoresearch/pseuds/linoresearch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in The End verse, Dean and Castiel spend their last night on earth together. There is much angst, some romance, some sex, but no talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing in The End verse, hope you like.

They don’t speak.

Nothing can change what is coming and words are an unnecessary luxury, a waste of limited time. The end is coming, chasing and snapping at their heels, there is no escape. The world is crumbling, turning to ashes that blow away and scatter with the breeze. It can’t be long now, tomorrow they make their last stand, and Dean and Castiel will be no more than dust by the end of the day. There will be no reprieve for the hunter and the former angel, no interventions or resurrections this time. Castiel can feel the end encroaching, with whatever tiny remnant of grace lingered on inside of him, he can sense it like a shadow creeping along the edge of his consciousness, growing, glowering and blotting out any possible future.

They reach for each other.

The air in the cabin is heavy; it almost sizzles with the electricity they generate as their bodies slip slide together. But instead the only sounds are soft, hushed moans, stifled gasps, and the brush of skin against skin. With the door locked tight against the onset of night, they write a simple philosophy of love, with touch and breath and bodies. Neither wants to risk the noise of empty declarations shattering this fragile thing they’ve spun between them.

This will be the last time.

Their limbs tangle. They press into each other, hands grasping, fingers slipping on sweat coated flesh. They move closer still, slotting together like the pieces of a puzzle until neither knows where they end and the other begins. Their kisses are open mouthed, warm and wet, they speak silently of worship and reverence. Each caress is heavy with the weight of a thousand more that will never come to pass. They lick and suck on each other, drinking in the taste, greedy and desperate like they will have to live off it forever. It’s a heady and overwhelming mix of emotion and heightened sensation. It would be beautiful any other time.

It wasn’t always like this.

In the beginning they would catch on fire easily, and often, from a casual look or the briefest touch. Passion, all twisted up with anger at time wasted and time running out, was sometimes more like punishment than pleasure. They would cover each other with bites and bruises as if they could rip the traces of other lovers from each other’s flesh, rid themselves of meaningless and fleeting desires, until the only memories left were theirs alone. But after the aggression and the release, when they could see each other clearly, they knew they had always been heading here. The path was treacherous, beset with dangers, but the scarlet thread of their connection always led them back to each other. They were always destined to be here, a bond manifesting in the physical, in the language of action they both understood.

It was inevitable.

But they left it almost too late. The end is closing in and all they can do is take comfort that whatever happens tomorrow, this at least was worth the fight, worth the mistakes and the struggles. Most likely tomorrow will be the end of the line for them. Castiel is not afraid for himself but it pains him to see the distress of separation written across Dean’s face, creasing up his perfect features in a way that makes Castiel ache, until he has to reach out and comfort the best he can. Castiel is mortal now but he isn’t human, not quite, and as far as they know he doesn’t have a human soul. His ending will be just that. No peace, no heaven, no hell, just the final full stop in his story. He told Dean once, _don’t worry, the memory of me will be with you in heaven_ , he thought it would be a comfort, but Dean cried.

So they stopped talking.

Wrapped up in each other they can make it through their last night on earth. No speeches needed. They go by instinct, unthinking, breathing air into each other’s mouths just to stay alive. Until finally, sated and exhausted they fall together into the blankness of sleep. With their bodies still entwined they are warm, peaceful, and for the first time in a long time, they are undisturbed by dreams.

This is the end.


End file.
